What The Stories Don't Say
by Keshie
Summary: Mari's an ordinary girl. So why has this happened to her? she has been thrown into a world that is not her own, and face with many chalenges. Including falling in love with a fox. Inu-Kag, Youko kurama-OC
1. Torn Away

A/N: hey guys. Brand new fic. This fic is gonna suck. You don't have to read it but this

is the first fic I've done with my own character mixed with the others. Hope you like it.

I don't know enough Japanese to type the whole sentences so when it's in mari's POV

it'll be like this :Japanese: when theyare talking in Japanese and when it's the Inuyasha

goups POV it'll be like this :English: when Mari's talking. When I actually do type out

an individual word, it is for a specific purpose. Enjoy.

My name is Mari Lee. I used to live in a place called California. I have to

tell you, I was an anime Maniac. I had really long hair at the time, down to by

butt. It was sort of a red/brown/blonde color. I always loved that attribute. I had

rather tan skin and a rather serious face. The part of my face that showed the mst

emotin were my eyes, I could never hide the emotion in them, they were also the

most Inuyasha like thing about me, they were golden, cool huh. I wasn't very tall,

only about 5'4". I loved reading and writing. The thing I loved to read most

were Fan Fictions. Sappy, corny and even depressing, but the thing I don't get is

that they miss so much. Now, no one were I live understands what it's like being

sucked away from your world into a whole different era and dimension. They

never tell you that it's a whole new setting, and sometimes even a different

language. Well I understand all of this. I had the most un-perfect life you could

imagine. I won't go into details though. One day I went to sleep and I woke up

in a completely different world, Well, here goes.

Mari woke up realizing how clean her room smelled, and how cold it was. "Oh

wow it's cold. Mom could you turn on the heater?" she yelled. She opened her eyes

when her voice just spread out instead of bouncing off of the walls of her room. Her eyes

widened. She wasn't in her room. She was in a field. "Mom?" she shouted worriedly.

"Oh, god." She whispered, as she turned around spotting something about three feet

away. "Oh my god, No. I can't be here. It's not real. It's not Kagome's Well. I am not

in Feudal Japan." She took a few deep gulps of air. "Okay, I can prove that I'm just

dreaming. I can just walk towards the place were Kaede's hut would be if she were really

in Inuyasha's world. She started towards the tree line and found a well used path. She

walked through the trees for about five minutes before she saw it. "No." she whispered

to herself. She felt something running down her cheek and rubbed it. She was crying.

She hadn't cried in years. She hadn't even cried when her dog died. She felt more tears

run down her face and sank to her knees in front of the very tree she hadn't wanted to see.

She was crying like she hadn't since her brother died when she was seven. She was

nearly sixteen now. When she had stopped crying she stood up, not even bothering to

wipe the tears off of her face. She started towards what she thought was Kaede's village.

While she walked she barely missed hitting tree branches and tripping over rocks. She

didn't know if she would be able to understand anything of their language. She had

picked up some Japanese from fanfictions but not enough to ask for something. She

didn't even know the proper grammar. She had taken Karate, sword, archery and other

classes like that because she had been fascinated after reading about the movements,

almost as if it were a dance. So she wasn't really worried if she got attacked of not, she

had been top of her class in everything. She was still thinking about this as she saw the

village come into view. She looked down at her clothes, sighing slightly. It was a Form-

Fitting red Tank Top and leopard spotted PJ pants. Heck, she wasn't even wearing a bra.

She tried to think of the word for 'help' as she got closer and closer to the hut that should

be Kaede's. She walked up to the hut and hesitated, before pushing the reed door flap

aside. When she looked inside she saw a little old woman sitting in front of a fire,

looking at her. "Watashi." She said quietly, praying that Old Kaede would understand,

and that she had used the right word. Kaede got up slowly, walked to Mari, and stared

speaking, :What is it child? What do ye need?:. Mari cursed her luck; it wasn't like in

the stories, they all spoke in a different language. "Nakare….Nakare." She couldn't

remember! She tried to remember, but could not. She started to cry, and she hated

herself for it. She sank to her knees again and sobbed, confusing the old woman to no

end.

.: Kaede's POV:.

She was confused. Here was a girl who was obviously foreign, and in strange

clothes, crying in her home. The girl didn't even speak Kaede's language. She knelt

down next to the girl and comforted her patting and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She was only slightly surprised when the girl clung to her almost desperately. When the

girl had stopped crying, Kaede walked to the water barrel and dipped the tip of her sleeve

into it, then walked over to the girl and wiped her face off with it. When she had finished

with that she signaled the girl to look at her and pointed to herself. "Kaede." She said,

still pointing to herself. The girl then got a look of understanding on her face and pointed

to herself. "Mari." She said her name with a hint of pride at being able to communicate

with her. "That is a beautiful name." Kaede smiled. Looking the girl over, she noticed

her clothing. She thought it strange to see such clothing. It reminded her of Kagome's

strange garb. Her eyes suddenly went wide and Mari looked worried and apprehensive.

She would have to ask Kagome about it when the group returned. In the mean time she

would keep Mari busy and give her little jobs. Kaede motioned for Mari to follow her.

.: Mari's POV:.

When Kaede was able to communicate names Mari was really happy. She wasn't

so happy when Kaede looked at Mari's clothes and her eyes bugged out. When Kaede

motioned for Mari to follow her she did so without complaint. Before Kaede could walk

far, however, Mari stopped her and gestured at her PJs. When Kaede looked at her in

confusion Mari folded her hands and put her head on top of them closing her eyes, then

opened her eyes and picked at her clothes again. A look of comprehension dawned on

Kaede and she stepped into a room separated by another reed flap. When she came back

out she was hold the garb of a Miko. Mari was shocked, She couldn't wear Miko clothes,

they were sacred. She tried to gesture that she couldn't wear that, but Kaede just shook

her head and held the clothes out. Mari took them, hesitating slightly and went into the

other 'room' to change. She saw that it wasn't the garb of a miko but closer to what

Inuyasha wore. The 'pants' were black and closed at the ankle, unlike Kaede's open

ankle 'pants'. The 'Shirt' was just the same as Kaede's. It was very difficult to put on

because she had to tie the waist and had to figure out how to put the pants on. When she

was finished she walked out of the room to find Kaede already outside. She pushed

opened the 'door' and spotted Kaede, sitting in the shade of one of the trees, with a

basket of herbs next to her. Mari walked over to her and Kaede looked up at her and

smiled, looking her over. :You look beautiful Mari.: she said, Knowing Mari wouldn't

understand her. But Mari had understood when she said the word :Beautiful: even if it

was in Japanese. She blushed and smiled softly at Kaede. Kaede chuckled softly,

apparently she new a few words of the language. She started showing Mari how to

separate the leaves from the stems carefully without damaging the leaves. Mari watched

for a little bit and then picked one up and did as was demonstrated. It wasn't that hard

and it made the time pass by. When she realized that it was almost sunset, she

remembered what two of the things she had wished she could go to Inuyasha's world, just

to see them. One was the Sunset and the other was the Stars. To see both of them 500

years ago, unpolluted and unspoiled. When she and Kaede had finished with the herbs,

Kaede showed Mari were they were stored. When she had done that, Mari started

making gestures with her hands and arms. She pointed to the sun and then making her

hand flat, made it look like she was pushing it down. When she had done that, she

stretched both arms above her head then started to spread them wide, making a gentle

arch. 'I hope I say this right.' She thought, then said out loud, "Uruwashii." **(A/N: That **

**Means Beautiful. And like I said, I'm not sure if that's the correct way to use that **

**particular word.)** She looked hopefully at Kaede, who looked confused for a moment

but then comprehension seemed to dawn on her face. She motioned for Mari to follow

her and started to walk towards a hill that was facing the sun that was only minutes away

from giving its spectacular show of brilliant colors. When they approached the spot

Kaede motioned for Mari to sit down, facing the approaching sunset. Then she made it

clear, by gestures, that she had to attend to the other villagers before nightfall. Mari

nodded and looked out towards the horizon. She started singing a song that was one of

her favorites. It was called 'Whiskey Lullaby' and Brad Paisley sang it. She loved the

song, it was one of the ones she liked to listen to while reading a sad/romantic Fanfiction.

Her eyes started watering as she sang it.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la lala la la la_

_La la lala la la la_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la lala la la la_

_La la lala la la la_

When she finished she wiped the tears off of her face and looked at the, now full on,

sunset. She almost gasped at its beauty. The red, orange, and yellow all mixed together,

fading into dark blue at the top. When she stood up and turned around she came face-to-

face with a girl wearing a really short, green skirt and a sailor type shirt. Mari jumped

back in surprise and almost fell. "You have a beautiful voice." The girl said. Mari

almost did a double take. Kagome could speak English. "Y..you can speak english?"

Mari asked almost desperately. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Lets go to Kaede's hut.

I'm sure that both of us need an explanation." Kagome said leading the way to Kaede's.

Mari just followed totally unsuspecting of what she would find in the hut that the whole

Inuyasha group now occupied.

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter of my new story. More soon. I also

wanted to know if the guys who read my other story want me to do Kurama chapters as

well. Bye guys hope to hear good from everyone.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated my other story in so long, but I'm trying my darndest to come up with Ideas for it. I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

As the hut came into view, Mari was preparing herself for what she would find. She

wasn't really all that surprised when she was taller than Kagome. But she was thinking a

bout how much of a difference in height there would be for the others. "Kagome? How

much difference is there in height here?" she questioned. "Actually there's not as much

difference as I would have thought. One of my friends is actually taller than you." K

agome told her smiling. Mari started, they were at the flap for the hut. "Kagome, I don't k

now what to do. I can't speak more than a few words of Japanese. I don't know any of

the customs, and I'm not a very social person." She said backing away slightly, "And, I

look completely ridiculous in this uncomfortable outfit." She muttered, but Kagome just

laughed and pulled her into the hut. When Mari got a good look inside the hut she made

a good job of keeping her jaw from dropping. Okay, so she had been prepared for

inyasha, and even Miroku, to be hot, but she really wasn't prepared for the both of them

being Drop-dead-gorgeous. She wasn't able to keep her eyes from widening. Then she

looked over Sango, Shippou and Kirara. When she saw Kirara she felt her eyes start

watering, Kirara reminded her so much of her cat. 'I can't cry in front of these people,

they don't even know me. I know Inuyasha will think I'm weak if I do. What about the

others?' she thought to herself as she nodded her head to all of them. "How am I

supposed to talk to them?" She asked Kagome. "I'll just tell them what you tell me."

Kagome answered simply. Mari nodded. "My name is Mari." She said softly. Kagome

translated for all of them and they nodded to her. "This is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha,

Shippou, and Kirara." Kagome told her. Mari nodded and sat down by the fire.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something, and it's better if you don't translate for them."

She said. Kagome nodded. And Mari started, "Kagome, I don't know how I got here, but

I know that I don't belong here. Were I come from this world that you live in, It's

written in a Manga. I already knew who you all were. I know parts of their pasts. I..I

think that Inuyasha and Miroku are dead sexy," Kagome laughed softly, "This is

something most girls in my world dream of. Being 500 years in the past in Japan. With

you guys. But what the stories don't say, is how you're torn apart from everything you

know. Everything you love. I feel so lost." Mari was trying her best not to cry.

Everyone in the hut had their attention focused on the girl thrown into their world by

chance. Mari quickly covered the tears and cleared her throat. "Does anyone here want

to spar with me?" she said, in a complete turn of subject. Kagome laughed and relayed

the message. Inuyasha said something in a harsh voice. Mari didn't understand most of

it but she did understand the word weak, even if it was in Japanese. She stood up quickly

and flipped Inuyasha off, then walked out of the hut. She could hear confused remarks

coming from inside and she could also hear Kagome's laughter. She smirked at herself

and walked to the tree line. She looked at the tree she was in front of and made quick

work of climbing it. After a few minutes of silence she heard someone push the reed flap

of the hut aside. Thinking it was Kagome she just sighed, "I'm not coming down yet."

She said softly. She was surprised, however when Inuyasha jumped into the tree next to

her. She jumped, "What the Hell!" she said, putting her hand over her heart. Inuyasha

just smirked and looked at her. He said something but Mari just gave him a bored look.

"I can't understand you, remember?" he just kept looking at her. She growled and

jumped down out of the tree, landing on her feet, and ran inside the hut. She turned to

Kagome, "How the hell do you deal with him?" she asked incredulously. Kagome just

laughed and shook her head. "I don't even know what he said to me. He just jumped

into the tree I was in and said something and smirked at me. He bugs the hell out of me."

Kagome just giggled, "He's always like that, but he grows on you." She had sort of a

shine in her eye. Mari remembered something and looked at Kagome, her features

softening. "You're in love with him aren't you Kagome?" she asked softly, looking

down. Kagome just looked at her, shocked. Mari just shook her head, "Never mind.

You don't have to tell me, but I'll listen if you ever need someone to talk to." She smiled

at kagome and walked back to the Sunset Hill (A/N: that's the hill were Kaede took her.)

when she got there she just laid there, staring up at the sky. She remembered all the days

when she was in her time at school, or otherwise and she would see couples. She'd be so

jealous and feel so lonely. She thought back to the present and realized something, she

had a purpose to be here, she wasn't going to see her home again, and she really didn't

care. As far as she was concerned, she was home. But she couldn't help but wonder if

her family actually even knew she was gone. She had read stories were the girl in the

story was really just in a virtual world waiting to come to another, but that was just to far

fetched. "Why am I here?" she asked her self out loud, then shouted, "Why am I

Here!!!" to the skies. She cursed herself as she felt tears coursing down her cheeks. She

wiped them away furiously. "If I keep crying like this, I'm gonna come off as weak."

She whispered to herself. She dried the remainder of her tears and stood up, taking a

deep breath of air, before starting back towards the hut. When she was out side out the

door, she took a deep breath and walked in, holding her chin high, and praying that it

didn't show that she had been crying. She sat down next to Miroku, coincidentally

forgetting about his wandering hand, and almost immediately stiffened as she felt a

massaging of her rear. She smirked inwardly and thought of a little bit of payback, she

groped him. He immediately stopped squeezing her but and his eyes went wide and his

cheeks flushed. He yelped and jumped up, walking out of the hut. Kagome looked at a

now smirking Mari. "What did you do to him?" She asked her. "I squeezed his ass. It

served him right." Mari responded, frowning. Kagome's eyes went wide and she started

to laugh so hard, she had tears in her eyes. Sango still looked confused. "Nani?" she

said. Kagome looked at her and explained what had happened. Sango's eyes

immediately went wide and she shook with mirth. She said something rapidly and almost

excitedly and Kari looked to Kagome for a translation. "She said that maybe now

Miroku will stop groping her." Mari laughed. She then remembered something she had

been meaning to ask. "Kagome, is there any sort of spell or anything that you guys could

do to me so that I could understand you all?" Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment,

then her face lit up, "There is! I just have to get the right things. I'll have it ready

tomorrow afternoon. It's a potion though, not a spell." Kagome smiled at her and whent

into a separating room to sleep. Mari was ecstatic. She fell asleep, waiting for morning.

When dawn broke, Mari was already at the Sunset Hill and watching the sunrise. When

she was finished watching it, she ran back into the hut. Kagome was already there,

finished eating her breakfast. "Kagome, is there a place were I can take a bath and….."

but she was broken off with a crash and a scream of "Hentai!" mari looked and saw

Miroku with a red mark on his face. Mari cleared her throat. All the occupants of the hut

looked at her. "Kagome, ask Miroku if he felt violated when I groped him." Kagome did

so and Miroku answered her. His answer, shocked Kagome. "He said that he did feel

violated. He wants to know why you did it." Mari looked at him with a disbelieving

face. "You can't be serious! If you felt violated then imagine how it feels to women

when you grope them! How do you think Sango feels if you grope her on a daily basis?!"

Mari shouted at him. Sango heard her name and blushed when Mari pointed at her.

Miroku just looked confused. Kagome translated word for word what mari had said.

Miroku had a look of dawning comprehension on his face and then went back to a solemn

expression. Kagome cleared her throat. "Mari, I got the potion done last night. I don't

think that you will ever need to take it again." Mari smiled at her and hesitantly took the

cup. She smiled before she drank it. "Cheers." She said, and downed it. It tasted

horrible! She felt dizzy. She smiled weakly before her world went black. When mari

awoke, she had a splitting headache. "Oh my head." She moaned. She opened her eyes

and looked around the room. They were all in there watching her. Even Inuyasha. "So

you're awake huh wench." He said smirking, knowing that she would be able to

understand him. "Fuck you asshole." She groweled at him. He looked shocked.

Kagome just laughed at him. Mari looked at kagome "So hows about that bath." She

said hopefully. Kagome laughed and grabed her backpack and Shippou, leading Mari

and sango to a hot spring.

A/N: so how was that. Don't forget to review. Bye guys.


	3. Never To Fall In Love

A/N:Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. As for my other fanfic, I have like a major writing block going down right now. I really love it when you guys send me reviews, and I'd love to get some ideas from you guys.

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter Three

-

-

-

-

-

Last Time

-

-

-

-

-

When mari

awoke, she had a splitting headache. "Oh my head." She moaned. She opened her eyes

and looked around the room. They were all in there watching her. Even Inuyasha. "So

you're awake huh wench." He said smirking, knowing that she would be able to

understand him. "Fuck you asshole." She groweled at him. He looked shocked.

Kagome just laughed at him. Mari looked at kagome "So hows about that bath." She

said hopefully. Kagome laughed and grabed her backpack and Shippou, leading Mari

and sango to a hot spring.

-

-

-

-

This Time

-

-

--

-

As they walked to the hot spring, Mari looked all around her at the surrounding foliage.

When they actually got to the hot springs, Mari realized that she would have to strip

naked in order to get in the hot spring. "Oh fuck." She grumbled, and then looked at the

other two girls and Shippo. "I know that you guys really don't have a problem with

seeing other girls naked, but could you guys like close your eyes or something while I

undress?" she smiled shyly. Kagome and Sango smiled at her and nodded, while Shippo

just turned around. "Thanks." Mari said to their backs. She undressed, folded her

clothes, and got into the hot water. It stung for a minute but she got used to the

temperature quickly. "Okay." She said quietly, closing her eyes as the other three got in.

She opened her eyes when she heard them say 'okay'. "Sorry about that. I'm just a little

bit shy." Kagome just smiled at her. "No problem." Mari smiled at them all. Shippo

swam over to her and sat on her knee. His nakedness didn't really bother her because he

was just a little boy. "My name's Shippo. I'm a fox." He said, pointing to himself and

puffing his chest proudly. Mari smiled at him. "My Name's Mari and foxes are my

favorite." Shippo clapped his hands and started to just swim around. She looked at

Kagome and Sango and smiled, "So, are Inuyasha and Miroku always like that?" she

asked. Kagome and Sango scratched the backs of their heads and nodded. Mari just

inclined her head and rolled her eyes. Mari's face soon took on a solemn expression.

"You know, most girls in my world would kill to be in my position. They all think that it

would be the best thing in the world to travel with the Inuyasha group. They all want to

fuck him into oblivion, too." She smirked lightly to herself as she heard both the girls

intake of breath. "But none of them realize, or want to see that he might be in love, or

that someone else is in love with him." At this, Mari looked directly at Kagome. Kagome

gasped. Mari just Continued, "They never seem to care that if someone actually did

come here, they probably wouldn't be able to go through the well, they all think that

they'll turn into a demon or some other such crap. They never realize.. They never

realize…" her voice was choking with tears, "I never wanted to steal a love that wasn't

mine, but…but, I always wanted to fall in love. That would have been the major

highlight in my life right there, being able to fall in love. But now that I'm here, I don't

get that chance. The whole time I'm here I'll be distancing my self from any possible

love in the fear of leaving and never coming back." She whipped her eyes. " I never

thought I'd be here, I never really wished to come here. But I don't want to go home

either, No one loved _**me**_ there. I was alone. Mom and pops were always gone; they

always had parties or something else to do. School was hell, I never went a day without

getting sniped at, I learned to deal with it, but there was always this empty feeling, this

empty place in my heart, there still is. I thought if I fell in love, that it would go away. It

won't now." She whipped her eyes again before getting out of the hot spring. "I'm

sorry. I need to go think." She got dressed and headed to the sunset hill.

-

-

-

-

-

When she got to the hill, she was crying again. But unlike the other times, she didn't try

to stop. She let it all out, Some of the time all one could hear from her were ragged sobs

and other moments one could hear a keening cry that would break your heart if you

listened long enough. When she was crying she felt small arms encircle her waist.

"Mari?" it was Shippo. She looked at him, tears still streaming down her face and

hugged him, sobbing even harder, holding on to him as though he was her life source.

Once she had calmed down a little bit she wiped her tears away with the back of her

hand. "thank you Shippo, you don't know how much I needed to do that. At home, even

if I wanted to cry, I almost never cried. I really needed a good cry. But Shippo, how do

you get on so bravely, Your mom and dad died. My parents are still alive, they just never

paid attention to me. Your still a kid and yet you have the age and wisdom of an adult.

Look the sunset is here. Lets watch it and then head back okay?" she smiled at his as

they watched the sunset.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Sorry if its too short, but I really don't have much inspiration right now. I hope to get another chapter out soon. Oh just to let you know, it's not a Mari/Shippo thing, that would just be gross.


	4. Along Came a Fox

A/N: hi guys. It's nearly Christmas. It took a little longer then I planned to get this chapter out. I really am not sure weather or not to figure out some way for Mari to get together with a character or not, it'd take just a little bit of planning. If y'all wanted I could sneak in a little bit of someone from a different anime. You'll see whom in this chapter. Hope it's not too corny.

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

Chapter Four

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

Since the day on the Sunset Hill with Shippo, Mari and him had spent a lot of time

together. Mari and he would play for hours on end. He reminded her so much of her

little brother. Now she sat against the wall of Kaede's hut, watching the group sleep. She

turned her head sharply to the window when she heard the movement of cloth as

something moved outside. She got up, not making a sound, and crept stealthily towards

the reed door. When she got to it, she jumped slightly as she felt some ones hand on her

shoulder. She turned around quickly, but it was just Inuyasha. "Did you hear it? Can

you smell anything?" she whispered to him. HE looked at her for a minute before

answering. "Yeah, I heard it. And it smelled like a Kitsune." Mari looked sharply at

him. "Fuck, That means sneaky, stealthy, tricky, and to top it all off, loves a good puzzle

and watching others try to get out of things they make. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she

whispered. He just nodded at her. "Just stay here." He said, walking outside. She just

looked at him. "Hell no! And let you have all the fun, I happen to love, tricks and

puzzles just as much as a fox." She smirked. He just grinned and shook his head at her,

walking towards the forest. She giggled softly and followed. She changed her mood as

they approached the forest, however. She now wore a more calculating look, as though

she were taking in all of her surroundings and analyzing them. Inuyasha leapt into the

trees and started searching above ground while Mari closed her eyes and felt around with

her senses. Her eyes snapped open quickly, whatever it was, it was entering the hut, were

Kagome and the jewel were, there was no time to get Inuyasha. She ran to the hut,

pulling out her sword and tackled the One leaning over…He wasn't leaning over

Kagome, but Shippo. She growled at the intruder that was under her body, seeing as she

completely through him to the ground when she tackled him. She looked at him and

smirked. He ha golden bronze eyes and silver white hair. Two fox ears twitched on the

top of his head and Mari resisted the urge to touch them. She smirked at him again, "So

you're the Kitsune huh?" she looked at Kirara, who had woken up, and signaled for her to

wake the others up. "So, What's someone like you want with Shippo? Huh?" He didn't

answer her. She growled, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Answer me."

She said in a deathly calm voice. It took him smirking at her to realize how close their

faces actually were. She blushed and tried to get her face away from his but he held her

there. "Get Off!" she snarled at him, her upper lip curled slightly. All of a sudden

Inuyasha came crashing through the door, startling all the occupants, who were awake

because of Kirara. All of the people in the hut looked at Inuyasha. "Bout time you got

here." Mari said indignantly from under the fox. Said fox took this opportunity to take

advantage of Mari's open mouth. Inuyasha looked at his smirk a moment before trying to

signal to Mari what was going to happen. Mari just looked at him with a bemused

expression on her face. "What the hell are you trying to mmmffff!!" she said, the last

part was muffled as the fox kissed Mari full on the mouth. Everyone's eyes went wide as

Mari screamed into his mouth and socked the side of his head with her fist. "What the

hell." She then looked at the fox more closely. "Holy Fuck!" she said, and walked out of

the hut. Everyone in the hut were staring open mouthed at the fox. He was just looking

at the reeds door with a confused look on his face. No one bothered to stop him as he

followed Mari.

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

Mari was at the sunset hill when the fox found her. She must have sensed him because

she spoke when he stepped behind her. "You're Youko Kurama. Aren't you?" she

asked him, turning around to face him. He looked startled for a moment but then nodded.

"Fuck." She muttered to herself. When she had been in her own world she had been

absolutely in love with Youko Kurama. Her 'friends' all thought he was hot, but they

didn't _love_ him. Kurama looked confused. "What is it I have done to upset you?" he

replied in a voice that did _nothing _to help her situation. She looked at him and sighed,

"Well for one, you kissed me. That's not generally something I allow people to do. You

stole my first kiss. And for number two, I would really have to know you better to give

you that answer. Would you like to join us or stay with me while they go? Or are you

like all of the other demons, thinking yourself superior to all humans?" he just looked at

her as she stood up and walked away.

-

--

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

A/N:Hey guys. I hope that this chapter wasn't to cheesy. I hope you liked it.


	5. Alone, For Now at Least

A/N:Hey guys. Today is march second and its my sixteenth Birthday. Here's your chapter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter Five**

-

-

-

After that day, Youko was constantly with Mari. She really didn't mind, all of the

Fanfiction's described him as being emotionless like Sesshomaru. He wasn't at all like

that. He was rowdy and playful, and loved playing tricks on people. Mari loved

watching him and Shippo play together. It was only when the gang was on a break, when

Kagome went home, that she and Youko had fun like this. On one such day, when

Kagome was due to be back soon, Mari sat watching Youko teach Shippo how to

manipulate the plant life. Youko had just shown Shippo how to create a rose from a seed

and Shippo was ecstatic. He ran over to Mari and handed her the rose, "It's gonna last

twice as long as a regular one 'cause I grew this with my fox magic." After that he had

scampered off to the well, were Kagome undoubtedly waited. Mari and Youko went just

about everywhere with each other. They went to the stream to catch fish and they went

into the village to buy things for Kaede. One day Youko had asked Mari why she wore

an empty chain around her neck. She had told him that it was just waiting for a

companion.

**_Flash Back_**

-

-

-

-

Mari and Youko sat by the waters edge as they laughed and talked about their lives.

Youko had been looking at the water when he saw something sparkle in the corner of his

eye. He looked towards the sparkle and saw that Mari wore an empty chain around her

neck. "Why do you wear a plain silver chain with no pendant?" He asked her. She

smiled, "I saw it in a shop one day and thought that it would be perfect for one of my

pendants. I bought it and when I got home, I put the pendant on the chain, only to find

that they looked awful together. I've tried to find the right one but never could.

Eventually I gave up and decided to just sit it out and wait until I came upon its mate by

chance." She smiled at him and looked out on the water, leaning her head on his

shoulder.

-

-

-

**_End Flash Back_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

They were the best of friends, and maybe thought of each other as

something more, but neither would say anything.

-

-

-

-

-

It had been a little over a month since Youko joined Mari at the Inuyasha gang's hut.

One day, Mari woke up to a foot being kicked firmly into her stomach. She groaned

loudly and woke Youko up. He immediately went to her side and started babbling about

how sorry he was. She laughed and coughed, "It's okay. It only hurts a little." Youko

snorted and shook his head. "No, it hurts like hell and you are too proud to admit that

someone hurt you." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. Mari sat up and realized just how

close they were. She could feel Youko's hot breath on her face. She looked up into his

eyes and saw a look unlike anything she had ever seen. They got closer and closer. They

were just about to close the distance when they heard shouting and cursing. "They're

back." He whispered and she nodded. They both stood up, Walking to greet the group

coming in.

-

-

-

-

Youko watched sadly as Mari greeted the group of friends. He had been away from home too long. He did not want to leave Mari but he had business to take care of at his home. He made up his mind to speak to her. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him smiling. "I need to talk to you Mari." He told her sadly. Her face fell as she searched his eyes for some reason of his distress. She nodded and followed him into the forest.

-

-

-

-

Mari watched as Youko fiddled with his hands. "Mari I have to go to my home for a

while." He finally got out. She looked up at him sadly for a moment before facing her

eyes to the ground and tilting her head down. She liked having him around, she liked

him a lot, in more ways than one. She started when she felt his hand cup the side of her

face, tilting it up to face him. "I'll come back before the frost comes. If you are still here

by then, will you wait for me?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist,

sniffling into his kimono. He looked down at the top of her head sadly before embracing

her. He thought about the moment when he met her, and about the moment that was

now, the moment that he was to depart, if only for a little while. He held on a little

tighter. He removed one of his arms from around her frame and reached into the top of

his kimono, pulling out a rose pendant. He slipped the naked chain from around her neck

and slid the pendant onto it. As he placed it around her neck, she watched him, taking in

the emotions on his face and the way his eyes seemed to have no end, God she loved him.

She reached up and cupped the side of his face, surprised when he leaned into her touch.

"I'll always wait for you." She whispered. He brushed her hair out of her face and

kissed her forehead before speeding off into the forest towards his home.

-

-

-

-

-

She walked back to the hut with tearstains on her face. Before she even got to the

entrance of the hut, Inuyasha was in front of her. "What happened?" he asked gruffly.

He was startled when she threw herself at him and cried into his waist. He looked on

helplessly as she cried and when Kagome looked out of the hut to see what was going on,

he looked at her with eyes that just said "Help!" her eyes went wide and she took Mari

into her arms, whispering soothing little nothings into her ear. When Mari was finished

crying, she looked up at Kagome. "He had to go home." She whispered, her voice

shaking with sobs. Kagome untangled herself from Mari's grasp, "Mari I am going home

for a while. A few days at the most."

-

-

-

-

About ten minutes before they were to try the well, Mari sat in front of it, looking down

into its depths. "Why'd he have to leave so soon?" she whispered to herself. She

mentally slapped her self after that thought; he had been with her for a month. She

looked up when she heard Kagome and Inuyasha approaching and stood up. Kagome

smiled at her and held out her hand. "I think that if you hold my hand, you should be

able to pass through." Mari nodded and took her hand. Mari crossed her fingers and

closed her eyes as they jumped into the depths of the well.

-

-

-

-

Mari was afraid to open her eyes; she didn't expect it to work. When she opened her

eyes she Gasped. She had made it. AS she climbed the ladder she had tears coming out

of her eyes. "Kagome, it worked." She whispered. She saw Kagome smile, and

followed her out of the well.

-

-

-

-

-

When she walked into the house it was to a fussing Mrs. Higurashi. It was nice to have

someone treat her like a daughter for once. She was spacing out and only came into

focus when Mrs. Higurashi mentioned school. "Since you can get through the well and

you are Kagome's age, I insist that you go to school." Mari tried to protest but Mrs.

Higurashi cut her off. "I will not hear it. You will start school, and Kagome is going to

take you shopping." Mari hung her head in defeat and nodded. "Thanks Mrs. H." then

she looked up with pitiful eyes, "Do I _have_ to go shopping?" Kagome and Mrs. H.

laughed at her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mari flopped on the couch that was to be her bed after she and Kagome got back from the

mall. She really didn't like shopping. She had bought Guy pants and shorts and girl

shirts. She was really excited about the CD Kagome bought her. It was from the

Phantom of the Opera. The movie hadn't come out yet when Mari was brought to her

favorite Manga. She popped into the CD player she had borrowed and switched it to # 8.

_Say you'll love me Every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true _

_Love Me,_

_That's all I ask of you_

-

-

-

-

AS she sang these words, She thought of Youko and her eyes filled with tears. She walked up to Kagome's room to find her doing homework. Mari looked around Kagome's room and spotted a picture of Inuyasha. She smiled as she thought of the love those two had for each other. "He loves you. You know that right?" She said, startling Kagome. "Who?" Kagome said. "You know who I'm talking about. Why else would he even bother to acknowledge you?" Kagome looked at Mari. "But He loves Kiky…" Mari cut her off, "Don't you dare say Kikyo." Kagome clamped her mouth shut and Mari continued, "You know that Kikyo can sense the shards. If he really loved Kikyo, would he put up with your tantrums? If he loved Kikyo with all his heart, you would already be dead." Mari looked at Kagome. "Just think about it. Tommorrow I have to start school. Good night."

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: I hope y'all liked this chapter. I'm already starting the next one. Tell me how you like the Youko/Mari moment, would you please? I want to know how I did on that. the song i used in this chapter is from Phantom of the opera and is called, "All I Ask of You"


	6. School, what fun

A/N: well her's the next chapter. I also wanted to let the people, who don't like the way I modeled Mari after myself, know that 'I don't give a flying fart in space' weather you like the way I write this story or not. I write for myself, it's just an added bonus if other people enjoy it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mari groaned as she untangled herself from the covers on the couch she slept on. 'Why'd I have to let Kagome's mom convince me

that I need to go to school?' she thought to herself as she trudged into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and ate whatever it was

that Kagome's mom had cooked. When she finished her breakfast, she walked up to Kagome's room to change into her new uniform.

When she looked at the uniform on the bed, however, she saw that it wasn't green like Kagome's. It was blue. Her face lost all color

and she sat down heavily on the floor. This wasn't happening. She groaned and pulled the uniform on. At least it was a hell of a lot

more modest than Kagome's.

-

-

-

-

-

-

When she got downstairs, she went strait to Kagome's mom. "Mrs. Higurashi, Is this by any chance the uniform of Sariyaski (SP?)

junior high?" she asked, dreading the answer. Mrs. Higurashi looked startled for a moment before nodding. Mari closed her eyes and

nodded at her. "I have to go talk to Kagome, please excuse me." She said quickly, and ran off to find kagome.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Kagome!" she cried out, when she spotted the girl. She wasn't really surprised to see Inuyasha there too. "Kagome, why aren't I

going to the same school as you?" she whispered. Kagome shrugged, "I dunno." "Kagome, I hafta talk to you for a sec in private."

Mari said quietly. Kagome nodded. Once they were a considerable distance from Inuyasha, Mari told Kagome the cause of her

troubles. "Remember how I told you that you guys that you were an anime in my world?" Kagome nodded, "Youko is from a different

anime altogether. His reincarnation goes to Sariyaski." She finished in a whisper. Kagome's eyes went wide. "Kagome, I don't think

I'm gonna go back until he gets back. Is that ok?" she asked, looking down at her shoes. Kagome nodded and they walked back to

Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, if Youko comes back, will you come get me?" she asked him. He nodded at her and she smiled.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"So, how am I supposed to get to school?" Mari asked Kagome. Kagome gave Mari the directions she needed and she set off.

-

-

-

She had just gotten off of the bus when she turned a wrong corner and got lost. "Aw crap. Just my freaking luck!" she swore, and

kicked the wall. She turned to walk out of the alley when she heard something. "Hey girl! Wanna have a little fun?" she whirled to face

whoever said this and found herself face to face with three enormous men. They reeked of alcohol. She cursed silently at herself. How

had she gotten into this mess? She grasped the pendant that Youko had given her for comfort and prayed that help would come.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**With Our Favorite Redhead**

Kurama walked alongside two boys around his age as they headed to school. A lot had been on his mind lately and listening to the two

beside him bickering was not helping in the least. Suddenly he felt sort of a pull, and fear that wasn't his own. He stopped and followed

the pull, not caring weather his friends were following or not.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**With Mari**

**-**

-

-

-

She had her eyes closed as one of the thugs held her up by her throat. Then something snapped inside of her. She had trained with

Youko for months and she couldn't even protect herself! Her eyes snapped open and she growled at the man holding her up,

delivering him a swift kick in the groin. He dropped her and fell to the floor, groaning and holding himself. She stood and glared at the

other two and they charged her. She snarled in a very threatening manner and took up a defensive stance. Before she could attack,

however, there was the sound of a whip crack and Mari saw a flash of green. She turned and saw both men on the ground,

unconscious. She turned to her rescuer, already knowing who it was, and her eyes went wide. She had expected him to be sexy but,

holy shit, he was freakin' fine! He looked down to were her hand still clutched her pendant and his face took on a confused look. She

quickly tucked it back into her shirt and straitened out. "Thank you for helping me." She said softly. "It was no trouble." He was

about to walk away when Mari remembered something. "Oh, do you know the way to Sariyaski?" she asked him. He smiled and

nodded. "That is were I am headed." She smiled and he led her out of the alley, were his two friends were standing, looking confused.

"She goes to school with us and this is her first day. She doesn't know the way so I thought that we could show her the way and help

her around school." Kurama informed them. "My name is Shuichi and the one in the green uniform is Yusuke Urameshi and the taller

one is Kazuma Kuwabara." Mari nodded at them and smiled. "I'm Mari Lee." They nodded at her and continued. Mari felt a tingling

sensation on the back of her neck and knew that they were being watched. 'Hiei.' She thought to her self. She tapped Kurama on the

arm and whispered into his ear, "You do know we're being watched don't you?" she asked him. He looked surprised for a moment.

He then nodded.

-

-

-

-

-

-

School had been very boring and Mari's day hadn't been eventful except for meeting Shuichi. She was just walking up the shrine steps

when she felt the tingly thing on her neck again. She just continued walking. She knew he would approach her when he felt like it. She

walked into the house and put her shoes and pack next to the door. She went to Kagome's room and saw a short man with black hair

with a white starburst, and a katana and a bandana covering his forehead. She bowed at him and he looked surprised for a split

second, before returning to his cold gaze. "It's truly and honor to meet Hiei." He looked like he was about to say something but

disappeared before she found out what. She shrugged and walked back down stairs. She saw Kagome at the dining table. She was

about to say something when Inuyasha came bursting in through the door. "Mari! He's hurt!" he told her. She gasped and her eyes

filled with worry as she dashed out of the house and down to the old well house.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: I hope you gus like this chapter.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: hey guys, I just wanted to let y'all know that I really love writing this story.

-

-

-

-

-

As Mari sped out of the house thoughts were running through her head. She wondered

how Youko had managed to get hurt. When she got about half way to the well house, she

felt someone pick her up and run about five times as fast as she was going. "Warn me

next time Inuyasha!" she growled at him. 'Please be okay Youko.' She thought to

herself, just as Inuyasha jumped into the well. As soon as they were on the other side,

Inuyasha leapt out of the well and ran as fast as he could to Kaede's.

-

-

-

-

-

Hiei sat in the God Tree, pondering the thoughts of the girl he had just encountered.

When she ran out of the house he watched her dash to the old well house and his forehead

furrowed in confusion, but his eyes widened a fraction when a demon came up behind her

and picked her up. And ran in the same direction. Just before their auras disappeared

completely, he heard one of the girls thoughts, "Please be okay Youko." He was shocked

and sped off to speak with either Koenma or Kurama about the happenings.

-

-

-

-

-

When Inuyasha stopped at Kaede's, Mari jumped off of his back and almost fell. He

grabbed her and made her look at him, "Look, be more careful, we don't need to be

taking care of you too." He growled at her. She just smiled at him and ran inside.

-

-

-

-

-

When she saw Youko, she gasped and her eyes filled with tears. He had no blood on him

but his chest was bandaged and he was in a fit-full sleep. She took a hesitant step

towards him and didn't even notice when the others all stepped outside to give her some

time alone with him. She had tears streaming down her face as she walked slowly

towards him. She kept walking until she was right next to the mat the he was laid on.

She knelt down next to the mat and held out a tentative hand, stroking his cheek. She just

stared at his face for a moment before she broke down. She felt like she could have

stopped him from getting hurt if she had been there for him. She closed her eyes and

clenched her fists, sobs wracking her body. She started when she felt a hand touch her

cheek. Her eyes snapped open and she found her eyes staring into those of molten

bronze. "Why are you crying?" he asked her with difficulty. "I should have been here

for you. Maybe I could have stopped whatever it was, or kept you from being hurt

somehow if I had just been here instead of at school." She said, choking on her tears. He

made her look at him and looked at her seriously. "You could have done nothing to stop

it, this was something that took both Inuyasha and I to defeat. If you had been here, you

might have been killed. I would not have tanked you for that." He smiled at her weakly

and she wrapped her arms around him, careful of his wounds. He was startled for a

moment but recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around her, making it so that she

was lying down next to him. He turned onto his side, wincing slightly, and spooned her

against him. Mari smiled slightly to herself. "I'm glad you're still alive." She whispered,

before falling asleep, warm and safe, in Youko's arms.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha had gone back to get Kagome. When they got back to Kaede's hut, it was quiet

inside. Kagome looked inside quietly and cooed at the pair inside, "Aw, how cute. Hey

Inuyasha, you remember what a camera is right?" he nodded. "Can you get mine out of

my pack please?" she asked him and soon had it in her hands. When she had taken a

picture, Mari heard it somehow and opened her eyes. "Oh Kagome, don't you dare."

She growled softly at Kagome. Kagome smiled evilly and snapped another picture. This

time the flash went off by accident and woke Youko. He didn't move but opened his

eyes. By now, the whole group was watching and Mari was blushing. Youko looked at

Mari's red face and smirked. Kagome took one last picture of Youko smirking at Mari

before she put the camera away. Mari disentangled herself from Youko's arms, and

stood up. She turned around to help him stand up as well. He grabbed her hand and

grunted as he stood up, wincing slightly. "Are you okay?" Mari asked him. He smiled

weakly at her, "I'm fine, it just hurts a little." Mari turned to Kagome, "Is there a chance

that I could bring him to your house so that he can get better treated?" Mari asked

Kagome. Kagome thought for a moment. "If it won't interfere with _school_." Kagome

said, emphasizing the word school. Mari got the hint and her eyes went wide. She

cleared her throat and replied, "It shouldn't make a difference as long as I'm careful."

Kagome nodded at her. "If he's able to come through the well, then he can stay on a mat

in your room." Mari grinned at her and hugged her. "Lets go then!" Mari said, helping

Youko stand up. They walked to the well, Youko leaning on Mari for support.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mari was glad that the well worked as she, Youko and Kagome all climbed out of the

well. Mari led Youko up the stairs and into the guest room (Which was now her room)

and had him sit on her bed, while she got the mat that she was going to sleep on, and the

first aid kit. When she went to the first aid kit, she discovered that they were out of

disinfectant. She walked back to the room and set up the mat and turned to Youko. "I

have to go and get some stuff for your wounds. Please, whatever you do, don't go

outside." She told him and he nodded.

-

-

-

-

-

As Mari was going through the shelves in the drug store, she felt someone tap her on the

shoulder. She took a deep breath and turned around. Not really surprised to see Kurama

standing there. "Hello Shuichi." Mari said, smiling. Kurama looked at all of the items

in her hands and frowned slightly. "Is someone injured?" he asked her. "Yeah, but he'll

be fine. I'm good with healing." She told him, smiling slightly. "Perhaps I should come

and assist you." He said. Mari started to panic, "No really, you don't have to." She told

him hurriedly. He smiled at her, "But I insist." Mari sighed and nodded at him. She

went and paid for the items, and they started off to Kagome's house. Mari looked at

Kurama as they walked. "Shuichi, I need to warn you that you will be shocked when you

see him. You and he have something you might call a connection." Kurama was

obviously confused with this information. "The only reason that I am actually allowing

you to help me is that I trust you enough to believe you won't try to attack him." She

said seriously. They had just finished climbing the shrines steps. Mari stopped and

turned to him. "I want your word that you will tell no one. And that you will not attack."

She said to him. He nodded to her, "You have my word." He told her. She nodded and

walked to the front door. When she got inside, she saw Kagome. "Who is this." Kagome

asked her. "He goes to my school." Mari looked at Kagome and jerked her eyes upstairs

were Youko was. Kagome's eyes widened. Mari nodded and led Kurama up-stairs.

When they got to her rooms door, Mari stopped, "Wait here a moment." She told him.

He nodded at her, and she slipped past him, and into the room.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mari shut the door behind her and turned to Youko. She smiled lightly. He was asleep.

She went over to him and brushed a lock of his hair out of his face. His beautiful eyes

fluttered open and she smiled at him. "I went and got the items I needed and someone

from school insisted that he come and help you. Be nice, 'kay." She told him and kissed

his nose. She stood up and went to the door. She opened the door enough for her to see

Kurama. "Alright Shuichi, remember what I told you before. He's not exactly from

here. But I know exactly what he is and were he does come from." She told him, and

opened the door.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: I hope y'all liked this chapter. I'm on a role this week huh?


End file.
